


the stars i see, they're in your eyes.

by dumbassmocha (orphan_account)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anxiety Attacks, Birthday Party, Bisexual! Hajime, Cheesy, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Dialogue Heavy, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay! Fuyuhiko, Implied Spanish Speaking! Hajime, Lesbian! Peko, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mean Girls References, Nostalgia, Older Brother! Izuru, Older Sister! Natsumi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sleepovers, Social Anxiety, Stargazing, Summer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dumbassmocha
Summary: the stars stay, they always gaze back. so do they.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	the stars i see, they're in your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: anxiety attacks, mentions of familial abuse.

It was the fifth grade. Fuyuhiko sat on the swings with Peko after school, using his legs to swing back and forth, feet never leaving the wood bark scattered over hard concrete. The chains the swing was attached to made heavy creaking sounds every time he slightly moved forward. The swing itself was made of uncomfortable forest green plastic. He shifted in it, trying to get comfort. Peko looked at him, her glasses reflecting the sun right into the young boy's eyes.

"Ow! Peko!" He yelled, covering up his left eye with a fist. "Your glasses!"

She looked at him with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Her head tilted to the right, her single braid moving with it. "What?"

"Your glasses!" Fuyuhiko responded, pointing at the sun. He had a habit of saying a few words, then expecting people to understand them immediately.

"My...?" Peko blinked, raising her hand to her eye to take it off. She held them in her lap, looking at them in puzzlement. "What about them?"

"Never mind," he groaned, leaving both his hands on the chains.

"Chiaki told me you're invited to her birthday party, Fuyu," Peko said, her mouth tugging upwards. Only she was allowed to call him Fuyu. That fact always made her resting scowl whittle away. "Her and Chihiro's."

"Who's Chihiro?"

"He's from class six. They share a birthday."

"When is it?"

"March fourteenth, at Chihiro's house. He's super rich. He's got Mario games and a big pool."

"Oh." Fuyuhiko looked down at his teared shirt.

"I mean... he's not that rich," Peko responded. The boy nodded, shoulders slumped lightly.

"Is everyone going?"

"Probably..."

He bit the inside of his cheek, a quirk he had when he was thinking hard. He would need to ask Natsuki for some money, but she's always working. He knew his mom was a lost cause. He didn't even know his dad. Maybe Peko could lend something. He didn't know, exactly.

"Sure, we should go," he said anyways.

Peko nodded. "It'll be fun."

Fuyuhiko looked at her, knowing how isolated she was, how they both were. Her parents told her to serve and protect him and only him, but... she deserved more. He knew that.

"How will you escape?" Fuyuhiko asked, twiddling his thumbs.

She bit her lip. "I'll be fine, Fuyu."

"No, you won't! Your parents will murder you or something!"

Peko gulped. "I'll tell them I'm staying over at your house, okay?" Her voice was soft and controlled, but her hands told a different story. They shook with anxiety. Fuyuhiko took notice.

"I... I'm sorry. I just don't want you dead over some lame birthday party."

"I won't die. You're just dramatic," Peko responded with a short laugh. Fuyuhiko smiled back, picking up the pace with his legs. They watched the sun set in a comfortable silence.

* * *

As the day of the party quickly approached, Fuyuhiko came to realize that he had no friends.

Well, he had Peko, but other than that? Nobody.

He wondered why he was even invited in the first place, even though the answer was quite simple: they invited everyone. Even so, he felt... undeserving. Chiaki was a girl that every boy liked, and Chihiro was super rich because his dad owned a booming tech company. Unworthy would be the right word.

As much as he said he hated wannabes and popular kids, he found himself in front of the small mirror he had in his room, biting his lip and he shrugged off his old denim jacket. He didn't want to be popular... he wanted friends. His family made him isolated, and that's the same story with Peko. However, for her, it's worse. She can barely leave the house.

"I'll be fine, it's a lame party," Fuyuhiko whispered to himself. He was unsure if he believed it.

* * *

Peko wasn't kidding when she said Chihiro was rich.

His house could barely count as a house, it looked like a castle. Or, at least, it did to Fuyuhiko.

He stood with his golden eyes wide in shock, clutching onto his bag that had two presents and a pair of swim trunks, his mouth slightly awestruck. The house looked like it belonged in a cartoon. It was very vintage, probably built around 1950, but with added modern flare. The yard was giant, probably half a football field. Inside it was a pool that olympians could swim in.

A cold hand put him out of his trance.

"Fuyu, come on. You're staring," Peko said quietly, shaking his shoulder a little.

"Yeah, I'm coming..." Fuyuhiko idly nodded, not breaking his stare at the house.

"I'm not leaving you out here. We're going in." She moved her hand down from his shoulder to his arm and dragged him away from the driveway into the patio where the sliding door was wide open.

"I'm here to protect you, no matter what, got that?" Peko whispered in his ear.

"Stop saying stuff like that. You're a person, too, right? Do whatever you want," Fuyu answered.

"If that is your order, I will," Peko agreed, walking into the kitchen.

If there was one thing Fuyuhiko hated, it's when Peko acted like his slave. She's more than that, she always will be. He just can't tell her. She can't know his real emotions. Peko isn't his therapist.

He shook his head from the thoughts and walked inside to see everyone from Hope Elementary. Everyone. Even though the house was giant, the kitchen still managed to be crowded. The island had bowls of candy and chips, the counter had a soda fountain and pizza. The good kind. Next to the stove was a three-tier Minecraft cake that said "Happy 11th, Chihiro and Chiaki" in block letters. Music blasted through the house, some lame pop music. He craned his neck to the left, seeing through the giant glass window that a DJ was hired. People were dancing in front of the pool, taking with their friends, eating pizza. They were having fun.

Peko walked up to him with a concerned look. "Fuyu, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. You go have fun," Fuyuhiko responded, shaking his head.

"Um... okay. Find me if you want to leave, though. I'm sure my brother'll pick us up no problem," Peko pursed her lips, unsure of her statement.

"No, we'll walk home like usual," the boy sighed.

"Okay. I'm going to go outside," she pointed, leaving the kitchen with the tapping noise her shoes made.

Fuyuhiko nodded. She dissolved into the crowd.

He laughed awkwardly to himself, scratching the corner of his eye. His leg bounced awkwardly, his hand along with it. His eyes darted around to nothing in particular. He could feel the bass of the clean pop music in his stomach, threatening to rise to his throat. Noise wouldn't escape his ears as much as he wanted it to. More than anything, he wanted to be at Peko's house, watching cartoons, eating junk food in peace. Not this. He didn't want this. Even though it was a party and they were eleven and it didn't matter whatsoever, he couldn't handle it. He was weak, no other explanation was needed. He couldn't deal with a party. How will he act in high school? In college? Will he still be as anxious when he's older? Who knows. He might be homeless by then for all he knew.

"I need to get out of here," Fuyuhiko muttered to himself.

* * *

Tears streamed down his freckled cheeks.

His back was rested against the side of Chihiro's house, hands layed on his shaved blonde hair. He tried his best to keep as quiet as possible. Nobody could know he was crying. He gulped in a sob and turned to look if anyone was watching him, and just when he thought he was in the clear a boy with brown hair looked at him from the porch.

"No... no, don't come over," Fuyuhiko whispered as the boy walked over.

"Are... you okay?" He asked, sitting down next to him.

"Y-Yeah. Totally. Just... allergies," Fuyuhiko responded.

"That doesn't look like allergies to me."

"Shut up."

"I'm Hajime, by the way."

"Fuyuhiko. Can you leave?"

"Maybe. If I don't...?"

"I don't know. I don't care. Please leave me alone."

"Fine, fine. Though, if you want to go home, my brother can drive you."

"How do I know you aren't going to kidnap me?"

"Woah, hey. Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. I'll just walk home."

"So you live around here?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"I do, too. My best friend is Chiaki."

"Well, what are you still doing here, then?"

"I don't know. I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm not, but thanks for asking, I guess."

"Cool... cool. So, I guess I'll leave," Hajime said as he pushed himself off the grass, ready to return to the patio. Fuyuhiko grabbed his arm.

"Wait," Fuyuhiko said, anxiously. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Yeah... about what?"

"I don't know, I'm just bored. I don't want to take Peko home."

"Who's Peko?"

"Uh... that's not important, sorry. I just can't leave right now."

"How come?"

"Have you always been this nosy?"

Hajime shrugged. "I guess. Is that bad though? You wanted me to talk, and I'm talking."

"That is true."

"So, why're you crying?"

"I don't know. I guess I just am."

"I get that."

"You do?"

"Like the world is closing in on you."

"Yeah. I don't know what it's called but it sucks."

"Anxiety."

"Anxiety? I don't have anxiety."

"Sounds like you do. That's what my mom said I have."

"Trust me, I don't have anything wrong in the head. I'm normal."

"Anxiety isn't wrong in the head. Just means stuff happens differently I guess."

"Oh."

"So... what's your favorite Pokemon?"

* * *

"How are you so fricking good at this?"

It was now ninth grade.

Fuyuhiko slammed his controller down on the beige carpet that lined Hajime's room. He was sitting on his bed, legs crossed, pretending to scream into his hands. "You've beat me ten times now! Ten!"

"Either I'm really good or you really suck," Hajime responded, giggling and turning his controller off. He pushed himself off the floor and turned off the console. "What now?"

"Damn, I don't know. What do girls do during sleepovers?" Fuyuhiko responded, taking a sip of his soda.

"Probably truth or dare. Why?"

"I don't know. I'm just bored."

"Alright, truth or dare, then?"

"Dare. I'm no pussy."

"Climb on the roof naked for a minute," Hajime laughed.

"Hell no! It's freezing out there."

"Funny, a second ago you weren't a pussy."

"I hate you, you know that?"

"What?" Hajime gasped, pretending to be offended. "How dare you? I thought you loved me!"

Fuyuhiko blushed. "Course I don't, you idiot! Not when you dare me to stand naked in front of your neighbor! What's their name even?"

"Souda," Hajime answered.

"Hm. I feel like I've heard of him before."

"Probably, he goes to our school."

"Oh, right. Well, I'm not doing that if he goes to our school."

"Pussy!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Fine, then! I pick truth."

"Safe route. All right. Who was your first crush?"

Fuyuhiko went pale. He wasn't planning on telling Hajime this early. What if he didn't accept him anymore? Hajime always could tell when Fuyuhiko lied, it was in his cheeks. Says there's a certain shade of pink he goes when he lies. He shouldn't of chosen truth.

"You won't, like, freak out, will you?"

"Dude, why would I freak out?"

"Remember that movie we watched when we were kids? The one your brother's girlfriend put on?"

"Yeah. Mean Girls. Why would I freak out?"

"Aaron Samuels. He was my first crush. I had secret posters of him and everything," he blurted, looking at his ripped socks.

Hajime sat closer next to him.

"Okay? Why's that a problem?"

"Hajime, I'm gay."

"Uh, okay? I'm bi. I thought you already knew that. I'm open about it."

"Oh. Well, never mind then," Fuyuhiko said with a small giggle. "So, truth or dare?"

* * *

It's now the summer before college, and Fuyuhiko arrived with Peko and Hajime to Chiaki's house.

"Why did you take so long to escape, Peko?" Hajime asked, stopping at the red light.

"My parents are insane," Peko responded from the backseat. Fuyuhiko nodded with her, absently playing a game on his phone.

"Huh. I just told my parents I was studying," Hajime shrugged.

"They wouldn't fall for it," Peko replied.

Hajime nodded, pursing his lips. They drove in silence until he pulled up at a suburban home that looked close to destroyed from the party. Peko didn't hesitate to leave the car.

"She must really want to go to this party," Hajime commented.

"She doesn't get out much," Fuyuhiko responded.

Hajime noticed his best friend was shaking, hard. He was chewing on his lip, fidgeting with his thumbs.

"Hey, Fuyu... do you want to go to this party?"

"I..." Fuyuhiko started, looking up at Hajime. "Do you?"

Hajime placed his hand on Fuyuhiko's shoulder. "What do you want to do?"

The blonde glanced around at anywhere but Hajime's eyes. "I want to go to your house."

"You don't want me to drop you off at your house?"

"...No. Is it okay if I spend the night?"

"Fuyu, is everything... okay? Like, at home?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just want to spend some time with you, that's all."

Hajime blushed. "Well, okay, but we should probably tell Peko we're leaving."

"I'll text her. Besides, her and that goth lolita chick are probably sucking face right now, she should get home fine."

"Okay, let's go. I just didn't want you uncomfortable, alright? I care about you."

"I know, I know. Let's just go."

They arrived at Hajime's house right around ten.

"You can have my pajamas... we don't have a blow up bed, though. We'll have to share one," Hajime mentioned.

"You don't have your blow up bed anymore?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"...No, we gave it to my abuelita," Hajime blushed.

"Ah."

The blow up bed sat in the closet.

* * *

"What's your biggest fear?"

They sat on Hajime's roof, snacks in hand, looking at the constellations. 

"Being alone," Hajime nodded after thinking for some time. "You?"

Fuyuhiko paused. He never thought about fear. He never had to. He just went along with everything. He did what his family told him to do. Fears were excused. Fears didn't matter, they were a weakness, a parasite needing to be cut out. He stared at the stars. Maybe they have the answer. Stars probably know the secrets to the whole universe. He turned on his side, facing Hajime, looking at his eyes. They reflected the stars so beautifully, so perfectly. He could feel pink dust his face, but he didn't care. For once, he didn't care. He wanted this to be forever. He wanted love.

"I think I love you," Fuyuhiko whispered, taking deep breaths. Hajime's eyes went wide.

"I...," Hajime started, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Shit. I ruined everything, didn't I?" 

Hajime stayed quiet. 

"I'll just leave," Fuyuhiko sighed, getting up.

"Wait, Fuyu, hold on."

"What? I ruined it, didn't I?"

"No! Oh my god, no! I've been wanted to tell you that for so long! I'm in love with you! So fucking in love with you!" 

Fuyuhiko smiled. "Well, then, kiss me."

"Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this story :)


End file.
